1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image reproduction apparatus and method which can be used for, e.g., a digital camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
Digital cameras capable of acquiring a photographed image as digital data are widely spreading and replacing cameras that use silver halide films.
For digital cameras of this type, a technique has been proposed in which, in a reproduction mode, a plurality of photographed image data recorded in a memory are displayed on the basis of the photographing day data on some date fields selected from date fields corresponding to a predetermined period (e.g., one month or one week) set on a calendar window.